Mystical Doll
by OhHaNi-chan Haruka
Summary: Selama ini kita sangat menyukai boneka karena bentuknya yang imut dan lucu. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau yang mereka datangi adalah boneka yang memiliki sebuah keanehan? SasuSaku, GaaSaku, NaruHina, SaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Selama ini kita sangat menyukai boneka karena bentuknya yang imut dan lucu. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau yang mereka datangi adalah boneka yang memiliki sebuah keanehan?**

**...**

**...**

**Mystical Doll**

**...**

** SasuSaku, GaaSaku, NaruHina, SaIno**

**Warning : GaJe, OOC, Bad EYD, typo.**

**Don't like? Don't read !**

**Ganre : Romance, Mystery,Horor.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Kami sangat ketakutan."

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atau harus bagaimana."

"Bisa kalian bantu kami?"

"Ya, kami bisa."

"Tapi, pertama-tama **_Annabelle_ **tak mungkin melakukan itu, dan takkan pernah mungkin."

"Hantulah yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu."

...

...

"Kalian membuat kesalahan dengan membiarkan boneka itu. kalian mengizinkannya memasukki hidup kalian."

...

...

"Dia berbentuk setan."

...

...

"Mereka ingin merasuki salah satu dari kalian."

...

...

...

TAAAPP''

Tiba-tiba listrik padam dan membuat seluruh ruangan gelap.

"AAAKKHHH!" Teriak beberapa gadis di ruang yang biasa kita namai ruang tamu.

"Hei ! bisakah kalian semua diam? Berisik tahu." Kata seorang pria berambut merah dan memiliki tato Ai' di jidatnya.

"Kenapa bisa mati lampu? Apa kau belum membayar tagihan listrik rumahmu Naruto-baka?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang emosi.

"Cih ! aku sudah membayarnya kemarin Sakura-chan." Jawab pria berambut kuning jabrik yang bernama-Naruto itu.

"Sudahlah, Kalian semua jangan panik. Ayo Dobe kita mencari alat penerangan." Ajak pria berambut raven sambil berdiri dan menarik paksa tangan Naruto—Dobe—

Yah, perkenalkan mereka siswa Konoha High School. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka sedang menonton filem horor **The Conjuring. **Setap pulang sekolah, mereka memang menyempatkan diri mereka untuk berkumpul seperti saat ini. Berhubung rumah mereka semua berdekatan.

"Okey semua. Aku hanya punya 1 batang lilin dan 1 senter yang kehabisan baterai. Hahaha." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tidak lupa dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Dasar Naruto-baka." Teriak gadis dengan gaya rambut ponytail—Ino—. Karena hanya memiliki alat penerangan yang seadanya terpaksa mereka semua duduk melingkar di atas karpet berwarna coklat dengan urutan Naruto-Hinata-Gaara-Sakura-Sasuke-Sai-Ino.

"Hufft, kenapa harus mati lampu sih? Padahal filemnya baru di mulai. Aku juga tambah penasaran dengan boneka Annabelle itu." Kata gadis berambut indogo itu—Hinata- kecewa.

"Sudalah Hinata-chan. Kalau listriknya sudah nyala kan bisa di lanjutin nontonnya." Kata Naruto menenangkan Hinata.

"Apa kalian percaya jika di negara kita juga ada boneka mistik seperti halnya boneka Annabelle itu?" Tanya seorang pria bermata Onyx tak lupa dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Sai—nama pria itu— semua teman-temannya malah melihat Sai dengan pandangan tidak pecaya.

"Kau tidak bohong Sai?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Sai.

"Tentu saja Sai tidak bohong. Diakan kekasihku." Bukannya Sai yang menjawab malah gadis berponytail itulah yang membelanya.

"Ya ya ya. Dia itu kekasih-MU-." Kata Sakura dengan penekanan mu. Tentu saja Ino sangat sensitive jika ada yang merendahkan pujaan hatinya .

"Sudah sudah. Kok kalian malah bertengkar sih. Ayo Sai lanjutkan ceritamu." Perintah Sasuke yang mulai tertarik dengan cerita Sai barusan.

"Baik. Pertama kali mendengar tentang boneka ini sekitar sebulan yang lalu tepatnya pada saat aku dan keluargaku berlibur di kuil Mannenji di kota Iwamizawa Prefektur Hokkaido. Boneka ini memang seram dengan segala nuansa non logisnya. Bagaimana bisa coba benda mati menumbuhkan rambutnya terus menerus." Kata Sai panjang lebar. Yang mendengar cerita Sai hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apalagi dengan Naruto, karena dia sangat tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau mistik.

"Boneka itu bernama Okiku. Nama Okiku diambil dari seorang anak yang sedang bermain dengan boneka yang ukuran tingginya 40 cm, berpakaian kimono dengan mata hitam seperti manik-manik dan rambut yang lebat." Lanjut Sai sambil melihat teman-temannya satu per satu. Merasa tak ada yang bertanya dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Boneka itu telah ada di kuil Mannenji sejak tahun 1938."

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan bonaka Okiku itu. Seperti apa rupanya yah? Kok bisa boneka memiliki rambut yang bertambah panjang terus seperti halnya manusia." Kata Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil membayangkan wujud boneka itu.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika liburan minggu depan kita ke kuil itu." Usul Ino semangat.

"Ha-ha-ha kau ada-ada saja Ino." Kata Naruto dengan tawa garingnya. Yah, karena dia takut.

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut Dobe." Kata Sasuke meremehkan.

"Aku tidak takut Teme. A..a..aku a..aku hanya sibuk." Bela Naruto dengan gugup.

"Terserah saja jika kau tidak mau ikut. Aku akan mengajak Kiba untuk menjaga Hinata disana. Week." Kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto. dan Naruto tahu kalau Kiba menyukai Hinata.

"Tidak ! Tidak bisa ! Kiba tidak boleh ikut ! titik." Kata Naruto cemburu dan sedikit emosi. Hinata hanya diam di samping Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut dan Kiba kau larang ikut, jadi siapa yang akan menjaga Hinata? Hah?" Tanya Ino angkat bicara.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak ikut? Aku ikut kok. Iya kan Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto tersenyum sambil memandang Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Dasar Baka." Kata Gaara.

"BAIKLAH MINGGU DENPAN KITA AKAN KE HOKKAIDO. YEY!"

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Naruto Pov**

Sumpah ini ide gila! Lama-lama aku jadi gila di buatnya. Bagaimana tidak coba? Aku di suruh ikut ke tempat boneka Okiku itu di simpan. Mau cari mati mereka hah? Tapi demi kekasihku Hinata aku akan berbuat apa saja. Tapi aku masih setengah hati ketempat itu. kalau kami kesana dan tiba-tiba mata boneka itu berkedip, atau tiba-tiba boneka itu menangis, atau bisa saja boneka itu tersenyum kearahku. HUAAAAAAAA TIDAKKK! Aku tak bisa membayangkan itu semua. Salahkan Sai karena menceritakan tentang boneka itu dan salahkan juga Ino yang seenak jidatnya mengusulkan untuk mendatangi kuil itu. Baka-baka-baka.

Tapi aku ini cowok, dan aku tak boleh selemah ini di mata semua orang. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? kalau aku memang tak suka dengan hal-hal mistik.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Normal Pov**

Kring..kringg...kringg bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Pintu-pintu kelas terbuka dan siswa-siswi Konoha High School berhamburan keluar dari sana.

"Sai-kun? besok jadikan?" Tanya Ino mencoba menyamakan langkah Sai.

"Hmm. kau sendiri?" Jawab dan tanya Sai. Ino hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Di kelas XI IA 1 Sakura sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Sakura? besok kamu pergi kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya. Aku sudah meminta izin ke orang tuaku." Jawab Sakura sambil memakai tas selempangnya.

"Baguslah. Ayo kita pulang, teman-teman yang lain pasti sudah nungguin kita di parkiran." Apa kalian berfikir jika Sakura dan Gaara sedang menjalin kasih? Jawabannya tidak. Sakura dan Gaara teman sekelas, mereka berdua terpisah dengan teman-teman yang lainnya yang berada di kelas XI IPA 2. Banyak sih yang bilang kalau mereka berdua sangat serasi. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura menyukai pria lain.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

"Wah, indahnya. " Kata Ino sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping sambil melihat keluar jendela Villa yang mereka sewa.

"Jadi kapan kita ke kuilnya Sai?" Tanya Hinata sambil menaruh tas gendongnya di atas sofa berwarna putih.

"Hmm, sebentar sore saja. Kita istirahat dulu sebentar." Jawab Sai membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah sofa Hinata menyimpan tasnya.

"Kemana Sakura?" Tanya Ino saat ia mengetahui kalau di rombongannya sudah tak ada Sakura.

"Dia ingin membersihkan badan. Gerah katanya." Jawab Hinata sambil membuka penutup botol aqua dan meneguknya. Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin istirahat." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Huh dasar." Kata Naruto.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Sakura Pov**

Wah segarnya habis mandi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tas gendong berwarna abu-abuku dan mencari baju. Kukenakan baju terusan di atas lutut tanpa lengan berwarna yang senada dengan rambutku. Kusisir rambutku sampai halus dan mengikatnya ke samping kanan. Setelah semuanya rapi aku keluar dari kamar dan bergabung dengan teman-temanku yang lain di ruang tamu. Saat aku ingin menuruni tangga tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat langkahku berhenti.

"Sakura?" Kubalikkan badanku dan melihat pria bermata onyx itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku sedikit.

"Hmm, tidak jadi." Jawabnya dan langsung meninggalkanku sendiri. Kuangkat sebelah alisku. Dan bergumam dalam hati 'Dasar aneh'

...

...

**Sasuke Pov**

Kulihat Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Sempat mulutku menganga melihat kecantikannya tapi segera kututup mulutku. Untung tak ada yang melihatku seperti ini. Hancur reputasiku jika ada yang melihatku.

"Sakura?" Panggilku dengan setengah sadar. Kurutuki diriku karena mulutku tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan. Sumpah demi apapun dia tambah imut dengan ekspresinya seperti itu.

"Hmm, tidak jadi." Jawabku dan langsung meninggalkannya dan menuju kamar. Oh sial, apa yang baru kulakukan? Dasar pria cemen. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memujinya dengan berkata kalau dia sangat cantik. Tapi apa boleh buat gengsiku terlalu besar.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Normal Pov**

Pukul 16.13 waktunya mereka untuk berangkat ke kuil itu.

"Apa semuanya sudah lengkap?" Tanya Sai melihat satu-persatu teman-temannya.

"Hmm." jawab Sasuke singkat. Lalu mereka berangkat memakai mobil **Mazda CX-9** milik keluarga Gaara.

...

...

...

"Baiklah ini dia Kuil Mannenji tempat boneka Okiku itu di simpan." Kata Sai saat mereka sudah sampai di depan kuil.

"Tapi kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak yah? Sepertinya kuil ini di kelilingi dengan aura hitam." Kata Hinata sambil memegang belakang lehernya yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi merinding.

"Ma..maksudmu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto was-was dengan wajah yang sedikit memucat.

"Hmm, aku juga merasakannya." Kata Sasuke setuju. Tiba-tiba seorang penjaga kuil mendatangi Sasuke dkk, dengan ramah orang itu menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dkk.

"Selamat datang di kuil Mannenji. Perkenalkan namaku Kakashi. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Kakashi—nama penjaga kuil itu— ramah.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat boneka Okiku." Jawab Sai ramah dengan senyumnya.

"Baik, tapi kuil ini akan di tutup sekitar pukul 17.00 jadi kalian tak bisa berlama-lama di kuil ini." Kata Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Yah,,, berarti kami hanya bisa 15 menit saja di dalam sana." Kata Ino kecewa. Yah bagaimana tidak. Mereka jauh-jauh dari konoha ke sini untuk melihat boneka itu sampai puas.

"Maafkan aku, karena ini peraturan yang sudah di buat di Kuil ini." Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Sudalah, kalau kalian berbicara panjang lebar waktu untuk melihat boneka itu semakin berkurang. Heh." Kata Sasuke mengingatkan sambil berjalan duluan ke dalam Kuil.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

"Wah lucunya. Boneka itu lucu sekali." Kata Sakura saat mereka semua sudah berada di ruangan di mana boneka itu disimpan.

"Yah lucu memang. Tapi, kalau di cermati baik-baik boneka ini sangat menyeramkan." Kata Naruto menatap horor boneka itu.

"Hinata? Aku pengen pipis, temanin aku dong." Ajak Ino menahan pipisnya. Yang mendengar perkataan Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kuil inikan akan di tutup beberapa menit lagi. kau pipis di Villa saja." Kata Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tak bisa Gaara. aku sudah tak bisa menahannya. Suer." Bela Ino dengan wajah memerah karena menahan pipisnya.

"Tak apa-apa kok. Aku akan menemani Ino-chan." Kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Tapi ingat yah jangan lama-lama." Kata Sai mengingatkan.

"Baiklah," Kata Ino.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Hinata Pov**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju toilet yang berada di ujung ruangan Kuil ini. Kami sedikit tersesat karena Toiletnya sangat terpencil. Aku menunggu Ino di luar toilet. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bulu kudukku merinding.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak?" Tanyaku kediriku sendiri.

"Ino-chan, cepatan sedikit yah." Kataku sambil mengetuk pintu toilet yang di tempati Ino.

"Yah. Tunggu sebentar Hinata." Jawab Ino. Kurasakan aura gelap di sekeliling ruangan ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi dingin yah? Kupeluk badanku sendiri.

"Ueeekk...Ueeekk..Ueekk..." Tiba-tiba kudengar suara tangis dari arah ruangan yang berada di lantai atas.

'Ke..kenapa ada bayi di Kuil ini?' Tanyaku dalam hati. dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanianku aku berjalan ke arah tangga yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Kunaikki satu persatu anak tangga itu, dan semakin jelas pula suara tangis itu terdengar di gendang telingaku. Kulangkahkan kakiku semakin cepat, ku ikuti asal suara itu. dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Di depan sebuah pintu kamar berwarna putih pudar yang sudah kusam. Dengan hati-hati kupengang knop pintu, kuputar secara hati-hati dan...

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Ino Pov**

Aduh Hinata tidak sabaran banget sih, akukan juga baru pipis. Kukenakan kembali celanaku dan berjalan menuju pintu toilet. Kuputar knop pintu tapi kenapa tidak bisa terbuka. Kuputar dengan paksa knop pintu itu tapi tetap tak bisa terbuka.

"Hey? Hinata? Ini tidak lucu yah. Jangan mengerjaiku seperti ini." Teriakku dalam Toilet. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari luar. Sial kenapa jadi begini? Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku merinding. Aku merasakan hawa yang tidak enak di toilet ini.

"HINATA ! BUKA ! WOY ! JANGAN BERCANDA DONG ! " teriakku sekuat tenaga di dalam sini, tapi tak ada jawaban dari luar.

TAPP'

tiba-tiba lampu toilet mati. Oh sial. Kudobrak-dobrak pintu toilet tapi tak bisa.

"Siapa saja ! Tolong aku ! "

...

...

**^^Bersambung^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Selama ini kita sangat menyukai boneka karena bentuknya yang imut dan lucu. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau yang mereka datangi adalah boneka yang memiliki sebuah keanehan?**

**...**

**...**

**Mystical Doll**

**...**

** SasuSaku, GaaSaku, NaruHina, SaIno**

**Warning : GaJe, OOC, Bad EYD, typo.**

**Don't like? Don't read !**

**Ganre : Romance, Mystery,Horor.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Normal Pov**

Sudah 5 menit Ino dan Hinata tidak kembali-kembali lagi. Membuat semuanya menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Kenapa Ino dan Hinata lama sekali?" Tanya Gaara bersandar di dinding dekat sebuah lemari kayu ukuran sepinggang orang dewasa.

"Iya, 5 menit lagi Kuil ini akan di tutup." Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah mengingatkan teman-temannya.

"Kalian tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan menyusul mereka berdua." Kata Sai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Baru selangkah Sai berjalan tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya.

"Aku ikut Sai. Hinata-chan kan tanggung jawabku." Kata Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Sai. Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ternyata, walau secuil keberaniannya tentang hal-hal mistik Naruto tetap pria yang bertanggung jawab. Naruto dan Sai pun pamit untuk mencari Ino dan Hinata.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Sakura Pov**

Saat Sai dan Naruto pergi untuk mencari Hinata dan Ino, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke arah boneka Okiku. Entah kenapa setiap melihat boneka tersebut membuatku seperti ingin menolongnya dari sesuatu, sesuatu hal yang sangat menyeramkan.

Saat ini aku berdiri di depan boneka Okiku itu. Entahlah sudah berapa lama aku menatapnya terus menerus.

'Rambutnya indah sekali.' Kataku dalam hati. Entah apa yang merasukiku sehingga dengan beraninya tanganku ingin menyentuh rambut boneka itu.

Sedikit lagi...

Sedikit lagi...

Tinggal 5 senti lagi tanganku ku bisa menyentuh rambutnya, tapi tiba-tiba tanganku berhenti ketika melihat boneka tersebut ... tersenyum kearahku.

"AAAKKHHH" Teriakku dan jatuh terduduk.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Normal Pov**

"AAAKKHHH" Tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak dan jatuh terduduk membuat 2 pria lainnya yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menjadi panik dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Gaara khawatir.

"I..i..tu." Bukannya menjawab Sakura malah menunjuk Boneka Okiku dengan gemetaran karena takut.

"Kenapa dengan boneka itu?" Tanya Sasuke memperhatikan boneka yang di tunjuk Sakura dari atas kepala sampai bawah kaki.

"Boneka itu tersenyum kearahku. Aku tidak bohong. Suer." Jawab Sakura ketakutan sambil memegang tangannya di depan dada.

"Sudalah Saku, tak usah takut. Ada aku di sini." Kata Sasuke menenangkan Sakura sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Di perlakukan seperti itu dengan Sasuke, Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi, Gaara kelihatanya sangat tidak menyukai perkataan Sasuke barusan dan ia mengambil kesempatan untuk membantu Sakura berdiri dan duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kok mereka lama sekali yah? Aku yakin sebentar lagi Kuil ini akan di tutup." Kata Gaara yang mulai khawatir dan melihat keluar jendela untuk memastikan apakah Kuil ini sudah tertutup atau belum.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. aku yakin mereka akan kembali." Jawab Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

Di lain tempat namun di waktu yang bersamaan, Naruto dan Sai berjalan menuju toilet yang berada di dalam Kuil ini.

"Sepertinya kita tersesat deh Sai. Soalnya aku yakin kalau kita sudah melewati ruangan ini tadi." Kata Naruto yang mulai khawatir.

"Hmm, menurutku juga begitu." Jawab Sai dengan entengnya. Yang membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati.

"AAAKKHH!" Tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendengar suara jeritan dari arah yang berbeda.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Ino?"

Dan merekapun berlari kearah yang berbeda dan terpisah.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Hinata Pov**

Kubuka perlahan-lahan pintu itu, dan kulihat kamar bayi yang tak terlalu kelihatan olehku karena kamar itu gelap.

"Ueeekk...Ueeekk..Ueekk..." Suara tangis bayi terdengar lagi di gendang telingaku, dan aku yakin jika tangisan itu berasal dari ranjang bayi. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati ranjang itu. Samar-samar aku melihat seorang bayi di dalam keranjang bayi.

"Kenapa ada bayi di sini? Kemana ibunya?" Tanyaku entah ke siapa. Saat ku perkecil jarakku ke keranjang bayi itu dan ingin mengambil bayi di dalamnya, tiba-tiba bayi tersebut tertawa dan memperliahatkan wajahnya.

"AAAKKKHHH."

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Ino Pov**

BRUK' BRUK' BRUK'

Ku dengar suara benda jatuh yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku tambah pucat. Segera kuambil handphone yang berada di dalam saku celanaku. Segera kunyalakan dan mengarahkan cahayanya ke asal suara melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang melempar shampo dan benda-benda yang ada di situ ke arah lantai. Merasa terganggu dengan cahaya handphoneku anak itu berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya kearahku. Dan...

"AAKKKHHH!"

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Sai Pov**

Kupercepat lariku. Dan sekarang aku berada di depan sebuah pintu.

"AAAKKHH. TOLONG AKU!" Kudengar suara Ino yang menjerit di dalam. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kudobrak pintu itu berkali-kali. Dan ...

HAP' pintunya terbuka. Kunyalakan lampu dan melihat Ino yang terduduk di samping pintu dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanyaku khawatir. Tapi tak kudengar Ino menjawab pertanyaanku ia malah melihat lurus ke depan. Kuikuti arah pandangannya dan Yap betapa terkejutnya saat aku melihat seorang anak berambut hitam dengan wajah pucatnya sedang berdiri beberapa meter di dekat kami.

"I..i..itu seperti Okiku?" Tanyaku syok. Kenapa bisa Okiku ada di sini, padahal baru-baru ini dia sedang tersimpan rapi di ruangan depan. Dan hei apa yang sedang di pegangnya itu? benda berkilau seperti...pisau?

'Kami harus keluar dari sini sebelum nyawa kami berdua melayang begitu saja.' Kataku dalam hati. dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ku gendong Ino dan belari keluar dari toilet.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Naruto Pov**

Aku berlari menaiki anak tangga walaupun sesekali aku hampir terpeleset tapi aku tak memperdulikannya.

"AAAKKHHH." Aku mendengar Hinata menjerit dari dalam salah satu kamar. Segera kumasuki kamar itu. setelah sampai kulihat Hinata yang sedang terduduk di lantai sambil gemetaran. Kuhampiri dia dan berkata.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" Tanyaku khawatir sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Naruto-kun." bukannya menjawab dia malah memelukku sekuat tenaga.

"Ayo kita kembali ke teman-teman. Kuil ini akan segera di tutup." Kataku dan menopangnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar itu.

...

...

...

**Normal Pov**

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan keluar kamar tanpa mereka sadari jika ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya dan tersenyum licik.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara sudah kelelahan menunggu teman-temannya di ruang utama, dan mereka menyadari kalau di sekeliling mereka ada hawa yang tak mengenakkan.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak yah?" Tanya Gaara sambil memegang belakang lehernya.

"Hmm." jawab Sasuke singkat. Yah, Sasuke juga merasakan hawa di sekelilingnya, terlebih lagi di sekeliling boneka Okiku itu. tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki membuat ketiga sahabat itu tersentak dan melihat asal suara itu.

"Hah Hah maaf kami lama Hah Hah." Kata Sai kecapean sambil mendudukkan Ino di bangku di sebelah Sakura duduk.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian berdua Sai? Kenapa kau berkeringat? Tidak mungkinkan kalian mengadakan lomba lari maraton di dalam sana." Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Semua ini karena dia." Jawab Sai sambil menunjuk kearah boneka Okiku itu. yang lain tidak mengerti dan menyuruh Sai menceritakannya lebih detail. Setelah Sai menceritakannya wajah sahabat-sahabat yang lainnya menjadi pucat.

"Cih sialan." Kata Sasuke geram sambil mengepal kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana.

"Ino-chan? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sakura khawatir sambil memegang bahu Ino. Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya sedikit syok." Jawabnya singkat.

"Terus Naruto dan Hinata kemana?" Tanya Gaara saat dia tak melihat sepasang kekasih itu.

"Woy, maaf aku lama." Tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan menyegir seperti biasa.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Gaara.

"Maaf kami tadii—" Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba Ino memotong pembicaraannya.

"Apa kau juga bertemu Okiku, Hinata?" Dan Hinata syok mendengar pertanyaan Ino barusan, dengan hati-hati dia melirik ke arah boneka Okiku yang tersimpan di tempatnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa di suruh Hinata langsung menceritakan kejadian yang barusan ia alami.

"Ja..Jadi tadi itu kau bertemu boneka setan itu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto panik dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat.

"Apa mungkin Okiku itu gentayangan di Kuil ini?" Tanya Sakura angkat suara sambil memperhatikan boneka yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Karena aku yakin jika dari tadi boneka tersebut di situ terus tak pernah kemana-mana." Lanjutnya dengan mentap horor boneka itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja dulu. Kita ceritakan semua ini di Villa." Usul Gaara, dan yang lain hanya mengiyakan saja.

Dan merekapun pulang tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berbicara dari arah boneka itu.

_"Sampai ketemu lagi kakak-kakak. Hihihi."_

...

...

...

**^^Bersambung^^ **

* * *

Maafkan aku karena ceritanya pendek atau mengecewakan kalian, apalagi kalau banyak typo di dalam ceritanya. kalian mau tahu kenapa? because, banyak sekali tugasku... hiks..hiks.. ternyata tugas di minggu-minggu akhir penaikan kelas lebih banyak di banding hari-hari biasa.

**balasan review:**

**risalvani1, Bakpao, Hito sekkekkyu, Mia Rinuza, Cherry12-ID, Blue-senpai : ini sudah update. terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview dan jangan sungkan untuk review lagi yah*plak***

**Eysha CherryBlossom : Haha, iya aku salah. terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya:)**

**Aki Yuki Haru : kurasa kita sama. saat ingin mengetik chapter 4 cerita ini selalu saja merinding sendiri padahalkan tidak ada apa-apa. jadinya langsung off kan leptop dan kabur dari dalam kamar. hahaha*Author gila*  
**

**Guest : chapter-chapter awal ku rasa tidak terlalu menyeramkan. tunggu saja di chapter-chapter puncaknya^^**

**Arigatou semua:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Selama ini kita sangat menyukai boneka karena bentuknya yang imut dan lucu. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau yang mereka datangi adalah boneka yang memiliki sebuah keanehan?**

**...**

**...**

**Mystical Doll**

**...**

** SasuSaku, GaaSaku, NaruHina, SaIno**

**Warning : GaJe, OOC, Bad EYD, typo.**

**Don't like? Don't read !**

**Ganre : Romance, Mystery,Horor.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Pukul 20.11 Malam. Siswa asal Konoha itu sedang duduk di sofa dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Ada yang kau tahu tentang boneka itu, Sai?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Sai dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hmm, menurut cerita yang pernah kudengar. Boneka tersebut pernah di beli pada tahun 1918 oleh seorang pemuda di Sapporo. Boneka itu di beli untuk adiknya yang berusia 2 tahun yang bernama Okiku. Anak itu sangat menyayangi boneka tersebut dan memainkannya setiap hari." Jawab Sai menatap balik sehingga kedua Onyx saling bertatapan.

"Apakah nama boneka tersebut di ambil dari nama anak itu?" Tanya Hinata menatap ke arah sahabat berkulit pucat.

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi sayangnya anak itu meninggal karena demam tinggi." Jawab Sai sedih.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan boneka itu setelah pemiliknya meninggal?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai penasaran dengan kisah boneka tersebut.

"Saat pemakaman Okiku, keluarganya ingin memasukkan boneka itu ke dalam peti matinya tapi entah kenapa mereka melupakannya. Keluarganya kemudian menyimpan boneka itu di altar rumah tangga dan berdoa untuk setiap hari dalam rangka memperingati Okiku." Jawab Sai mengingat cerita tentang boneka mistik itu. tak ada yang bertanya lagi Sai malah melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka melihat rambut boneka itu mulai tumbuh. Menurut cerita yang beredar roh dari anak kecil yang bernama Okiku itulah yang berlindung di dalan boneka itu, dan pada saat keluarga anak kecil itu pindah ke Shakalin, boneka Okiku akhirnya di titipkan ke kuil Mannenji di kota ini, Hokkaido."

"Hmm, apa kalian memiliki ide yang sama denganku?" Lanjut Sai dengan wajah yang serius dan melihat satu per satu sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Wah, kurasa sama deh. Pasti kau mau bilang besok kita pulang ke Konoha kan? Yey." Jawab Naruto bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Dasar Baka. Maksud Sai, menyelidiki tentang boneka itu, bukannya pulang dengan keadaan penasaran seperti ini." Kata Sakura sedikit menjitak kepala Naruto yang membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"UAPA? TIDAK ! AKU TIDAK SETUJU ! APA KALIAN SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP? HAH?" Tanya Naruto histeris.

"Begini saja, kita tidak boleh memaksa. Siapa yang mau ikut dan siapa yang mau pulang? Kita tentukan dari sekarang." Kata Sai tidak buang-buang waktu.

"Yang mau pulang angkat tangan." Suruh Sai.

"AKU!" dengan semangatnya Naruto berteriak, tapi saat melihat tak ada sahabatnya yang lain yang mengikuti jejaknya membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa tak ada yang angkat tangan? Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto melihat ke arah wanitanya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku akan tinggal sehari lagi untuk memecahkan misteri itu." Jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, hanya kau Dobe yang tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Diam kau Teme!" Bentak Naruto yang mulai kesal. Bukannya dia tidak mau memecahkan misteri itu tapi dia sangat sensitive dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistik. Tapi, dia yakin jika dia tidak ikut dia akan dicap sebagai pria penakut dan kekasih yang tidak baik. Tapi, jika Hinata kenapa-kenapa di sana siapa yang akan menjaganya? Akh ! ini tidak bisa di biarkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Demi Hinata-chanku." Kata Naruto pasrah.

"Sudah di putuskan, kita semua akan menyelinap ke Kuil itu pukul 11 malam. Berarti tinggal 3 jam lagi. Kalian istirahatlah dulu." Kata Sai. Dan yang lainnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Hinata Pov**

Sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat ke Kuil itu. Segera aku menganti pakaianku. Kuambil celana jeans berwarna ungu yang sebatas lutut, baju kaos putih dan jaket berwarna ungu berpaduan abu-abu. Kubiarkan rambutku tergerai. Setelah merasa semuanya rapi. Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Naruto Pov**

Tak terduga sama sekali kalau aku akan ikut kesana dan membiarkan nyawaku begitu saja. Huh. Segera kusambar jaket orangeku dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Ino Pov**

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut kesana karena aku sudah melihat Okiku itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tapi, kalau aku mengangkat tanganku saat itu, aku yakin semua sahabat-sahabatku akan meremehkanku.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Sakura Pov**

Aku penasaran dengan boneka itu. kenapa dia bisa tersenyum kearahku? Sambil berfikir, aku mengambil baju warna orange tanpa lengan, rok kotak-kotak beberapa centi di atas lutut berwarna hijau, dan switer coklat yang ku ikat lengannya melingkari leherku dan mengikatnya membiarkan switernya di punggungku. Kubiarkan rambut sepunggungku tergerai begitu saja. Setelah semuanya siap kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tamu.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Sasuke Pov**

Aku berjanji jika kami bisa lolos dan memecahkan misteri boneka Okiku itu, aku akan menyatakan cintaku ke seseorang. Dan bagaimanapun caranya aku harus bisa menjaganya di kuil nanti.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Gaara Pov**

Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama, dan banyak yang bilang kalau kami sangat serasi. Yah, menurutku juga begitu. Kalau begitu aku berjanji akan menyatakan cintaku kepadanya setelah kami pulang dari Kuil itu. yah, aku janji.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Normal Pov**

Mereka memasuki mobil dengan Sasuke yang mengemudi. Di samping Sasuke ada Gaara. kursi penumpang belakang Hinata di sebelah kiri, Ino ditengah, dan Sakura di sebelah kanan. Dan di belakang ada Naruto dan Sai.

"Oh iya, tadi aku sudah membeli 7 buah senter untuk kita semua. Ini." Kata Gaara yang kemudian membagikan senter tersebut keteman-temannya yang lain.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah di sana ada lampu?" Tanya Naruto mulai bingung, yah, karena menurut pria berkulit tan itu buat apa repot-repot memakai senter kalau ada lampu. Iya kan?

"Dasar BAKA." Gumam Sasuke singkat yang masih berfokus menyetir.

"Apa katamu Teme ! " Teriak Naruto emosi karena di katai bodoh oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun, memang di kuil itu ada lampu, tapi kita semua sama saja sebagai pencuri jadi kita tidak mungkin menyalakan lampu di sana, bisa-bisa kita ketahuan. Dan misi kita akan gagal." Kata Hinata menjelaskan sambil melihat Naruto di belakang.

"Pencuri? Emangnya kita mau mencuri apa? Jangan bilang kalau kalian ingin mencuri boneka persetan itu? Akkhhhh Tidak ! Tidak ! Tidak ! " Teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menarik-narik rambut pirangnya karena ia sudah membayangkan jika boneka tersebut akan di bawah pulang dan di mainkan oleh kedua sahabat serta kekasihnya itu. dan saat mereka bertiga bermain dengan boneka tersebut tiba-tiba boneka Okiku tersenyum dan tertawa lalu membunuh sahabat-sahabat No. semoga itu tidak terjadi.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, membuat jitakan keras mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Dasar Baka. Mana mungkin kita mencuri boneka itu ! kita hanya ingin memecahkan misteri, kenapa boneka Okiku itu bisa hidup dan bergentayangan." Kata Ino pelaku si pemukul kepala Naruto barusan.

"Iya, iya aku tahu ! tapi tidak main pukul juga keles." Kata Naruto judes.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

5 menit berlalu dan sekarang mereka berada tepat di depan pagar kuil.

"Bagaimana caranya kita masuk?" Tanya Hinata menggerak-gerakkan pagar kuil itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita panjat saja." Usul Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Hinata.

"Iya, lagi pula pagarnya tidak terlalu tinggi." Kata Gaara setuju. Pagar itu hanya terbuat dari kayu dan ujungnya tidak runcing.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku kan pake rok." Kata Sakura mengingatkan. Mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan membuat Sasuke tersenyum mesum.

"Kami tidak akan mengintip." Jawab Sai dengan senyuman polosnya tetapi di artikan hal aneh oleh orang yang melihat senyuman itu.

"Dasar mesum ! " Kata Sakura melihat wajah para lelaki satu per satu. Yah, Sakura tahu apa yang mereka fikirkan, bisa terbaca kok di wajah mesum mereka. Huh Dasar.

"Buat apa manjat kalau gemboknya bisa di buka dengan ini?" Kata Ino memperlihatkan sebuah jepitan hitam, dan mencoba membuka gembok itu pakai jepitan. Menurut Ino, hal ini pasti akan terjadi karena tidak mungkin Kuil itu tidak terkunci. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara..

CKLEK'

gembok itupun terbuka dan mereka langsung masuk begitu saja.

"Wah, Ino-chan memang hebat." Kata Hinata memuji.

"Iya dong. Ino gitulohh." Balas Ino dengan penuh kemenangan.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Sakura Pov**

Semakin lama, tempat ini semakin gelap dan suram. Segera kunyalakan senter berwarna hijau yang di berikan Gaara beberapa menit yang lalu saat perjalanan ke tempat ini. Kulihat teman-teman yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Kugerakkan senter itu keseluruh tempat dan perasaanku terasa tidak enak. Kutelan lidahku, kenapa jadi begini? Terakhir kali kami kesini suasana kuil itu tidak seseram ini dan kenapa rasanya kuil ini berbeda dari tadi sore.

KRIET'

kualihkan pandanganku, ternyata Sai membuka pintu Kuil itu.

"Kenapa tidak terkunci?" Tanya Ino di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Jawab Sai mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kulangkahkan kakiku mengikuti teman-teman yang lainnya yang sudah memasuki Kuil itu. Kami berdiri di depan pintu dan ruangan yang pertama kami lihat adalah ruangan tempat di mana boneka Okiku di simpan, dan kami melihat Okiku masih tersimpan rapi di tempatnya.

"Ke..ke..kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak? Di sekeliling Okiku aura kegelapannya kuat sekali." Kata Hinata menelan ludahnya dan memeluk lengan kiri Naruto dan bisa kupastikan kalau sekarang Naruto sedang gemetaran karena ketakutan.

Tap Tap Tap

Ku dengar langkah kaki Sasuke yang mendekati boneka itu, entah kenapa aku mengikutinya.

"Seperti penuh dendam." Kataku saat kami berada tepat di depan boneka Okiku.

"Hmm." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Kulirik Sasuke dengan ekor mataku, walau tidak terlalu kelihatan tapi entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, aduh Sakura kau bodoh sekali. Kau tidak mungkin mencintai Sasuke yang tidak mungkin mencintaimu.

"AAAKKKHHH!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang, sontak aku dan Sasuke berbalik.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sai khawatir.

"Pi..pi..pintunya tidak bisa di buka !" Jawab Ino syok dengan wajah cemas. Sontak seluruh teman-temanku terkecuali aku berlari kearah pintu dan mencoba untuk mendobraknya.

"Tidak bisa ! Pintunya terkunci !" Teriak Sai dan Gaara bersamaan. Kulihat teman-temanku secara bergantian. Kulangkahkan kakiku tapi tiba-tiba seseorang memegang tanganku, tanganya dingin dan kecil. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan keringat dingin bercucuran di sekitar badanku. Kucoba melirik dengan ekor mataku kearah tangan kananku yang di pegang secara perlahan-lahan. dan...

"AKKKHHHHH !"

...

...

...

**^^Bersambung^^ **

* * *

**Halloha semuanya~ hari ini aku update cepat karena chapter 2 pendek jadi aku mempercepat update chapter 3 nya (walau tetap pendek-_-") maaf kalau masih banyak typo di dalam cerita:D  
**

**balasan review chapter 2 :**

**Shiro19uzumaki : Iya, ini sudah update kok:)**

**Fukushu Shio : Terima kasih:)**

**Eysha CherryBlossom : Maafkan daku karena kurang panjang. tapi sebagai gantinya update chapter 3 kupercepat.**

**Aki Yuki Haru : Terima kasih. ini sudah update.**

**Terima kasih semua:) jangan lupa review lagi yah*plak***


	4. Chapter 4

**Selama ini kita sangat menyukai boneka karena bentuknya yang imut dan lucu. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau yang mereka datangi adalah boneka yang memiliki sebuah keanehan?**

**...**

**...**

**Mystical Doll**

**...**

** SasuSaku, GaaSaku, NaruHina, SaIno**

**Warning : GaJe, OOC, Bad EYD, typo.**

**Don't like? Don't read !**

**Ganre : Romance, Mystery,Horor.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Normal Pov**

"AKKKHHHHH !" Mereka tiba-tiba saja mendengar teriakan dari belakang, sontak mereka berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia melihat sahabat merah mudanya yang berteriak histeris.

"SAKURAA!" Saat teman-temannya ingin menolongnya, tiba-tiba Sakura menghilang begitu saja.

"SIAL ! Boneka itu sudah menculik Sakura !" Kata Sasuke frustasi dan marah, bagaimana tidak, dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Sakura.

"Ba..Bagaimana ini? Sa..Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata khawatir karena kejadian barusan terjadi begitu cepat. Menurut mereka sepertinya misi kali ini akan lebih sulit dari apa yang mereka duga. Tapi, sepertinya mereka salah. Ini adalah awal masalah yang bisa terpecahkan.

"Biar aku yang mencari Sakura, yang lain tetap di sini saja." Usul Gaara tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Oh tidak ! kita harus mencari Sakura bersama-sama." Ino yang sedari tadi syok akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapat, karena menurutnya lebih baik jika mereka bersama-sama di banding berpencar seperti itu.

"Ya. Kata Ino ada benarnya, jika kita berpisah di sini akan lebih sulit lagi." Kata Sai mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus cepat." Gaara yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya berjalan duluan meninggalkan teman-temannya di belakang.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Ino Pov**

Sekarang kami berjalan tak tahu arah untuk mencari Sakura. Sudah sekitar sejam yang lalu Sakura menghilang, rasa lelah sudah menghampiri kedua kakiku.

"Istirahat sebentar yah." Pintaku ke arah yang lain, dan yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Segera saja aku duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari rotan berwarna kecoklatan itu. fuah akhirnya kaki-kakiku bisa istirahat juga.

"Sakura-chan di mana yah?" Bisa ku lihat wajah Hinata yang panik setelah ia duduk di sampingku. Kugenggam tangannya, semoga saja dia sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin, Sakura baik-baik saja." Kataku menenangkan Hinata walau caraku termasuk cara yang tidak mompan.

"Semoga." Pintanya dan membalas genggaman tanganku. Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, membuat kami semua menatap ke arahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mencari Sakura. yang lain istirahat saja dan jangan sampai berpencar." Katanya dengan ekspresi datar. Sebelum kakinya melangkah tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintruksinya.

"Aku ikut." Kata Gaara sang pemilik suara dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tidak boleh ! kalau kau ikut, Sai akan kelelahan menjaga mereka semua. Kau tahukan kalau Dobe itu takut dengan hal-hal seperti ini." Kata Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Apa kau bilang Teme sialan !" Mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu, Naruto tidak terima dan melakukan aksi protes.

"Hmm. benar juga." Bukannya mendengar ocehan Naruto, Gaara malah menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Sasuke Pov**

Sebenarnya aku tak tahu harus mencari Sakura kemana, tapi aku yakin dengan filing Uchiha ku. Jadi, aku mengikuti filingku saja. Yah, mengikuti filing. Walau banyak orang yang menganggap caraku dengan cara bodoh tapi percayalah filingku tidak pernah salah.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Sakura Pov**

Kubuka kelopak mataku secara perlahan, aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Rasanya kepalaku sakit.

Aku di mana?

Itulah pertanyaan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

Aku kenapa? Oh iya, aku baru ingat, aku di bawa seseo- eh salah tapi makhluk gaib ke sini.

Tapi siapa? Seperti Okiku, tapi bukan dia. Aku ingat betul wajahnya, orang itu bukan boneka tapi manusia sepertiku. Ah ralat bukan manusia tapi hantu manusia. Bukan hantu boneka.

Ku lihat ke sekelilingku, aku terbaring di tempat tidur berukuran King size. Tapi, kenapa bisa? Emangnya di kuil seperti ini ada kamar? Kuraih senterku dan menyalakannya. Yah, memang ini kamar. Tapi di sini banyak sekali boneka teddy bearnya seperti kamar anak kecil.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks." Tiba-tiba kudengar suara isak tangis anak kecil. Kucari asal suara itu dan ternyata seorang anak kecil tengah duduk di kursi meja belajar. Anak berusia 5 tahun, rambut hitam sebahu. Kudekati anak itu, kucoba memegang bahunya secara hati-hati.

"Ka..Kau kenapa? kok nangis?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Perlahan gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis dan melihat kearahku.

"AAAAaaaakkhh!"

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Normal Pov**

Mereka sedang cemas menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura kembali.

"Lama sekali mereka." Kata Naruto melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Hmm, atau kita menyusul Sasuke saja?" Usul Sai,

"Kurasa tidak usah, aku yakin dengan Sasuke." jawab Naruto cari aman.

"Sudah pukul setengah 1, aku ngantuk." Kata Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya karena menguap.

"Ya, aku juga." Kata Ino setuju.

"Kalian tidur saja. Biar kami yang menjaga." Kata Sai, mendengar perkataan Sai barusan membuat kedua gadis tadi tidur dengan cara duduk dan bersandar di kursi itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kalau kita hanya duduk dan menunggu saja, aku yakin misi kita akan gagal." Kata Gaara mengingatkan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Hmm, benar juga. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Siapa yang akan menjaga Ino-chan dan Hinata kalau kita pergi?" Tanya Sai memandangi sang kekasih dan sahabatnya secara bergantian. Tiba-tiba mereka—Gaara dan Sai— bertukar pandang, dan melihat kearah Naruto. merasa di perhatikan Naruto berkata dengan sewotnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm, tidak. Hanya saja. Kau bisa menjaga mereka berdua?" Tanya Gaara langsung ke topik pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu?" Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah bertanya balik karena tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan temannya yang berambut merah itu.

"Aku dan Sai akan mencari Sasuke dan Sakura. Kau jaga Hinata dan Ino di sini jangan sampai kau meninggalkannya." Jawab Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Hei~kenapa harus aku?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang ikut dan Sai yang menjaga mereka. Bagaimana?" Tawar Gaara dengan senyum liciknya, yah dia tahu pasti Naruto tidak akan ikut karena dia sangat sensitive dengan hantu dan gelap.

"Ba..baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aku akan tinggal di sini. Tapi ingat, kalian jangan lama." Kata Naruto. yah dari pada pergi dan ketemu dengan Okiku mendingan menjaga gadis-gadis itu di sini.

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Sasuke Pov**

Entah aku sudah ada di mana sekarang. Dan yang membuat aku bingung kenapa di tempat seperti ini kalau malam seperti seram dannn...

"AAKKHHH." Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan dari atas, seperti suara Sakura, dengan langkah cepat aku segera menaiki tangga.

...

...

...

**Sakura Pov**

"AAKKHHH!" Teriakku dan jatuh terduduk. Di..dia seperti Okiku. Kutatap wajah seram itu lama-lama. Tapi semakin lama kupandang dia bukan boneka Okiku itu, dia seperti anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun. Perlahan anak kecil itu menangis lagi membuatku sedikit ngeri.

"Ka..Kau kenapa menangis?" Setelah keberanianku berkumpul semua, akhirnya aku bertanya kepada anak kecil itu.

"Ada yang mengganggu tidurku. Hiks. Dia mengambil boneka kesayanganku." Jawab anak kecil itu. boneka kesayangan? Okiku maksudnya?

"A..apa kau maksud boneka itu, boneka Okiku?" tanyaku waspada.

"Hmm, iya. Orang itu mengambil bonekaku. Hiks. Makanya aku jadi gentayangan seperti ini. Hiks Hiks. Kakak, tolong ambilkan bonekaku kembali." Pinta anak kecil itu.

"Apa kau anak kecil yang bernama Okiku itu?" Tanyaku penasaran. Dan anak itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang setega itu mengambil bonekamu?" Tanyaku lagi. yah, aku mulai penasaran. Dan aku sudah punya firasat kalau yang selama ini mengganggu kami itu bukan anak ini tapi hantu lain.

"Di..dia seram. Hiks Hiks Hiks.. dia sering mengancam atau memukulku. Wajahnya seram seperti nenek sihir di film kartun." Jawabnya menjelaskan dengan raut wajah sedih. Aku berfikir kenapa makhluk seperti dia bermain dengan boneka? Seharusnyakan dia tidak ada di sini melainkan di alam yang berbeda.

"Ma..maaf kalau aku lancang. Tapi, kenapa kau marah bonekamu di ambil?" Tanyaku, dan anak itu melihat ke arahku dengan wajah yang penuh amarah. Oh astaga sepertinya aku salah pertanyaan.

"Ma..maaf maaf, maksudku bukan begitu. Tapi, kenapa dia mengambil bonekamu? Dan untungnya apa baginya?" Tanyaku segera mungkin sebelum anak ini melayangkan nyawaku begitu saja.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi, sepertinya dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan bonekaku untuk balas dendam." Jawabnya kembali ke raut wajah awalnya. Hufft, untung dia tidak marah padaku.

"Balas dendam?" Tanyaku mengulangi perkataan anak itu. sepertinya aura yang selama ini di rasakan teman-teman yang lain adalah aura dendam milik hantu yang mengambil boneka itu.

"Iya, kalau kakak mau membantuku. Aku akan membantu kakak untuk keluar dari kuil ini dan satu hal yang perlu kakak ketahui, saat ini teman-teman kakak lagi dalam bahaya." Kata anak kecil itu menawar. Ku pertimbangkan tawarannya, sepertinya tidak ada yang rugi dalam hal ini. Dia mendapat bonekanya kembali dan kami semua bisa pulang dengan selamat. jadi, segera kuanggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju.

"Aku usulkan supaya kakak segera mencari kedua teman pria kakak karena mereka sedang dalam bahaya. Bye." Katanya dan langsung menghilang begitu saja yang membuatku kaget, saat aku ingin bertanya keberadaan anak kecil itu tiba-tiba...

BRAK'

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan kerasnya, segera kubalikkan badanku kearah pintu.

"SAKURA?" Teriak seseorang yang langsung muncul dari luar kamar.

"Sa..Sasuke?" Tanyaku tidak percaya. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah memelukku dengan erat.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Katanya. Dan segera kubuang nafas lega karena Sasuke bukan termasuk kedua teman priaku yang dalam bahaya... APA? BAHAYA?

Kulepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan memegang kedua bahunya,

"Sasuke? mana teman-teman yang lain? Maksudku, apa kau kesini bertiga?" Tanyaku cemas sambil melihat kedua bola mata Onyxnya. Awalnya Sasuke heran dengan pertanyaanku barusan, tapi akhirnya dia menjawab juga.

"Betiga? Aku sendirian nona. Dan aku yakin teman-teman yang lain aman. Kau tenang saja." Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat hatiku sedikit lebih lega lagi, sepertinya anak itu salah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini."

...

...

^0^**...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Hinata POV**

Saat ini aku sedang lelah sekali, entah mengapa rasanya kuil ini menjadi lebih besar dari terakhir yang kami lihat. Awalnya kami hanya ingin memecahkan misteri boneka Okiku tapi kurasa semuanya bertambah susah karena Sakura hilang begitu saja di depan boneka tersebut, dan sekarang bertambah parah lagi karena kami berpencar. Sasuke memilih mencari Sakura sendirian dan menyuruh kami beristirahat, beberapa menit kemudian Gaara dan Sai pergi untuk menyusul Sasuke dan sekarang aku di sini hanya bersama Ino dan Naruto. ahh~ semoga mereka semua selamat.

SREK..

SREK..

SREK..

Kubuka kelopak mataku dan melihat kesegala arah. Aku yakin seseorang menarik kaki kananku. Tapi, saat kulihat teman-temanku yang lain. Mereka semua sedang tertidur. Ino di sebelah kananku dan Naruto di bawah lantai samping lemari kaca. Apa yang tadi itu Naruto? tapi, dia sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Apakah Ino? Tidak, kurasa bukan. Jadi siapa?

Mungkin yang tadi itu hanya perasaanku saja. Yah, perasaanku saja. Segera aku kembali ketidurku semula. Tapi, belum 1 menit tiba-tiba...

SREK..

SREK..

"Siapa sih?" Tanyaku mulai jengkel dan menaikkan beberapa oktaf suaraku. Namun hasilnya sama saja. Tak ada seorangpun yang kudapati sedang mengerjaiku. Sial, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Suasana ruangan ini mendadak menjadi tidak enak dan dingin. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kusandarkan badanku di sandaran bangku dan melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Entah mengapa ini hanya perasaanku atau tidak kalau ruangan ini menjadi seram.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Suara jam di ujung lorong mengagetkanku, kupandangi jam itu saat ini pukul 1 malam tepat. Hufft, mana yang lain? Kenapa mereka lama sekali yah. Eh? Dia siapa? kenapa ada seseorang di tempat ini selain kami?

Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan menyusul orang itu, siapa tahu dia bisa membantu kami untuk menemukan Sakura.

"Tunggu !" Kataku yang mulai mempercepat langkah kakiku. Tapi, orang itu tidak berhenti dan tetap berjalan.

"Tunggu ! aku mau bertanya." Dan yah aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf aku mau berta...AAAAkkkkkhhhhh!"

...

...

...

**Normal Pov**

Di sisi yang lain, dua pria berambut berbeda itu masih berjalan mencari kedua—salah satunya lebih tepatnya— temannya yang menghilang dari rombongan.

"Kau tahu? Kita sudah melewati tempat ini selama 4 kali." Kata pria bermata jade dan berambur merah itu jengkel.

"Tanpa kau beritahu, aku sudah mengetahuinya, Gaara." Kata Sai tak kalah jengkelnya dengan pria yang berada di sebelahnya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita kembali saja ke tempat Ino dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat sang penanya berhenti membuat langkah Sai pun terhenti.

"Kurasa aku sudah mencobanya beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab Sai sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"APA? Jadi..." Sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan perkataanya, Sai langsung memotongnya.

"Tersesat? Kurasa tidak."

"Apa? Kau sudah gila yah? Kita tersesat Sai." kata Gaara mulai emosi dan menatap Sai dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ini bukan hutan, Gaara. Ini Kuil. Jadi, tidak ada kata tersesat." Kata Sai menginformasikan.

"Sama saja BAKA! Kalau kita tidak bisa ke tempat tujuan itu namanya TERSESAT !" Teriak Gaara kehabisan kesabaran. Segera Gaara menarik kerah baju Sai dan ingin memberi pelajaran, sebelum kepalan tangan kanannya mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Sai tiba-tiba...

BRAKK'

Salah satu pintu di ruangan yang mereka datangi terbuka dengan sendirinya membuat kedua pria berjenis kelamin sama itu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Mereka merasakan ada aura kegelapan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi barusan?" Tanya Sai tidak menatap ke arah lawan bicara karena saat ini matanya terfokus ke arah pintu yang beberapa detik yang lalu terbuka sendiri dengan kerasnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Tapi, kalau kau mau mencari tahu. Aku bersedia." Jawab Gaara. mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya membuat Sai memandang ke arah Gaara dengan pandangan –apa kau serius?-

"Kita coba saja. Ayo."

"Hmm."

...

...

...

**^^Bersambung^^ **

* * *

**Chapter 4 sudah update. Maaf, maaf dan maaf kalau misalnya ceritanya jauh dari apa yang kalian fikirkan, maaf juga kalau masih ada typo dan sebangsanya.**

**Balasan review:**

**Blue-senpai : Kalau adengan mencoba pembunuhan kurasa ada. tapi kalau ada yang terbunuh, masih belum tahu. terima kasih sudah mereview^0^**

**Aki Yuki Haru : Iya, aku juga baru sadar kalau ada typo di sana. heheh. makasih sudah memberitahu dan makasih untuk review-nya:)**

**Iqma96 : Terima kasih atas dukungannya^0^**

**Arigatou, sampai jumpa hari jum'at selanjutnyaXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Selama ini kita sangat menyukai boneka karena bentuknya yang imut dan lucu. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau yang mereka datangi adalah boneka yang memiliki sebuah keanehan?**

**...**

**...**

**Mystical Doll**

**...**

** SasuSaku, GaaSaku, NaruHina, SaIno**

**Warning : GaJe, OOC, Bad EYD, typo.**

**Don't like? Don't read !**

**Ganre : Romance, Mystery,Horor.**

* * *

** Chapter 5**

**Hinata Pov.**

Saat ini aku sedang mengejar sosok wanita di hadapanku, aku ingin bertanya padanya tentang keberadaan Sakura, atau mungkin bertanya lebih dulu bahwa kenapa dia ada di tempat seperti ini malam-malam selain kami-Siswa yang berasal dari Konoha- apa mungkin dia juga ingin memecahkan permasalahan tentang Okiku itu? kalau benar sebaiknya aku mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengan kelompok kami.

"Tunggu!" Aku menangkap pergelangan tangan kanannya dan bernafas lega karena wanita di hadapanku akhirnya berhenti juga. Tapi, ada yang ganjil menurutku. Pergelangan tangannya...dingin? padahal di tempat ini hawanya lumayan panas. Namun aku tidak berfikiran negatif terhadapnya jadi segera aku bertanya,

"Maaf, aku ingin berta—" Sebelum perkataanku selesai kulihat wanita di hadapanku itu berbalik secara perlahan. Entah mengapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

Perlahan...

Perlahan...

Perlahan...

Mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat wajah kriput pucat penuh darah dan rambut berwarna hitam pucat di hadapanku.

"AKHHHHHHH!" aku tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi karena aku langsung jatuh terduduk dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"KYAAA! JANGAN! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

...

...

**^0^****...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Normal Pov.**

"KYAAA! JANGAN! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!" Teriak Hinata gemetaran karena ketakutan.

"Hinata? Hinata?" Hinata mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya tapi ia semakin takut dan menangis semakin kencang.

"Huaaaaa! Hiks..Hiks.. Jangan bunuh aku!" Jeritnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Hinata baru sadar jika ia bertemu dengan hantu seharusnya ia tahu dari awal tidak mungkin ada orang lain lagi yang berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini selain mereka.

"Hei.. tenangkan dirimu, oke? Ini kami. Sakura dan Sasuke." Kata Sakura yang mencoba untuk menepuk bahu Hinata dengan lembut. Mendengar suara yang tidak asik lagi di telinganya membuat gadis berambut indigo itu melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap ke arah asal suara. Saat ia melihat dengan jelas wajah sahabat kecilnya itu membuat Hinata langsung memeluk erat tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu. menurut Hinata betapa beruntungnya hari ini nasibnya karena bisa bertemu dengan seseorang pada saat nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Kau kenapa? tadi kami mendengar suara jeritan dari sini makanya kami ke sini secepat mungkin. Ternyata kau, dan oh iya mana teman-teman yang lain?" Tanya Sakura saat ia menyadari bahwa Hinata di sini sendirian tanpa di temani siapapun. Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura perlahan pelukannya terlepas dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi dengan dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu, serta kepergian Sai dan Gaara untuk menyusul Sasuke mencari Sakura.

"Sial! Kalau begitu kita harus ke tempat dobe sekarang juga." Kata Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri, dan di jawab oleh anggukan ke dua gadis manis di sana.

'Jadi, semua perkataan anak itu benar? Argh, sial!' batin seorang gadis bermata emerald geram.

...

...

**^0^****...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Gaara Pov.**

"Kita coba saja. Ayo."

"Hmm." Setelah menjawab perkataan Sai barusan, Kami akhirnya melangkahkan kaki secara perlahan menuju ruangan yang pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri. Tinggal tiga langkah lagi. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Sai dan ku lihat ia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku sehingga mata kami pertatapan seakan bertanya –apa kau siap?- dengan sekuat tenaga entah mengapa aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah dan menganggukkan kepalaku tanda –kapan saja aku siap- setelah melihat anggukkan kepalaku Sai juga melakukan hal yang sama yaitu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk melangkah lebih dekat lagi dengan ruangan itu. Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi lebih tidak enak.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah kaki kami menggema di seluruh ruangan. Walau sebenarnya degup jantungku lah yang lebih mendominan oleh indra pendengaranku. Saat kami sudah di depan pintu, ku picingkan mataku lebih tajam untuk melihat isi ruangan— Oh tidak, setelah ku amati lebih detail ini bukan ruangan tapi pekarangan belakang. Kulihat Sai di sebelahku, sepertinya ia sama herannya denganku saat ini.

"Kau tahu apa yang kufikirkan?" Tanyaku menatap ke wajah pria berwajah pucat di sampingku ini. Mendengar pertanyaanku membuatnya berbalik ke arahku dan menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatapku begitu lekat. Entahlah apa maksud dari raut wajahnya itu. tapi itu membuatku risih juga.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca fikiran orang lain, Gaara." Dan yah, selamat Sai kau sudah membuat amarahku muncul –lagi-.

"Cih." Padahal aku kira pria di sampingku ini memiliki otak encer yang bisa menebak begitu saja suasana, ternyata salah besar.

"Wah, dulu saat aku dan keluargaku mampir ke tempat ini aku tidak pernah melihat halaman belakangnya." Kata Sai tiba-tiba yang membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Tunggu dulu? katanya dia tidak pernah melihat pekarangan belakang tempat ini? jadi?

"Apa kau yakin tidak melihat pekarangan belakang tempat ini, atau kau tidak mencoba untuk berkeliling kuil?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Hmm, aku kurang yakin. Karena saat itu ada sebagian tempat yang tidak ku datangi." Jawab Sai dengan senyum biasanya. Sial ! percuma bertanya dengan orang ini.

TUK TUK TUK

Terdengar suara aneh dari arah barat, sontak aku dan Sai melihat ke arah sana.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Sai.

"Entahlah, ayo coba kita ke sana." Jawabku dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah asal suara tadi. Setelah melangkah beberapa langkah, kami tidak melihat apapun yang kami rasa ganjil. Ku arahkan penglihatan ku kesegala arah dan tetap saja yang ku lihat hanya pohon sakura yang tidak berbunga berhubung ini bukan musim semi, rumput liar, daun kering di mana-mana, kayu-kayu bekas, dan...yah pokoknya tidak ada yang ganj— Wait ! bukankah itu sebuah sumur?

TUK TUK TUK

Suara itu lagi. yah, aku mendengarnya. Suara itu berasal dari dalam...sumur? akh! Tidak mungkin. Heh, sepertinya otakku sudah kegeser atau mungkin pendengaranku yang bermasalah. Pulang dari tempat ini aku harus memeriksanya ke dokter.

"Gaara? suara itu berasal dari dalam sumur." Kata Sai menginformasikan. Mendengar perkataan Sai, aku baru sadar ternyata pendengaranku tidak bermasalah.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mengeceknya?" Tanya Sai melihat ke arahku.

"Aku?" Entah mengapa aku mulai merasa menjadi seorang...penakut? siapa saja yang berada di posisiku pasti akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Benarkan?

"Maksudku, Kita berdua." Kata Sai membenarkan perkataannya. Sepertinya lebih baik mengecek berdua di banding sendirian. Segera kuanggukkan kepalaku dan kami berdua melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah sumur tua itu.

...

...

**Normal Pov.**

Setelah berada di depan sumur yang tingginya hanya setinggi pinggul orang dewasa itu, Gaara dan Sai mendongakkan kepalanya ke dalam sumur.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Sai sambil memberi cahaya ke dalam sumur menggunakan senter yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

"Kurasa bukan tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi, antara cahaya senternya yang tidak sampai atau sumurnya yang terlalu dalam." Kata Gaara memberi pendapat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sai lagi. Gaara yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Sai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat jawaban isyarat dari sang sahabat berambut merah, Sai langsung saja memperdalam senter yang ia genggam sampai-sampai setengah badannya sudah masuk ke dalam sumur.

"Masih belum kelihatan, Gaara." Kata Sai. Melihat aksi nekat Sai, membuat Gaara cemas dan segera berkata,

"Kau sudah bosan hidup heh?" Sebenarnya Gaara sangat khawatir dengan aksi bodoh Sai tapi entah mengapa ia susah untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih manis.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku belum lulus SMA!" Jawab Sai jengkel. Bisa-bisanya Gaara bertanya hal seperti itu padanya.

...

...

**Sai Pov.**

Saat aku ingin mengeluarkan sebagian badanku dari dalam sumur, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memengang tanganku yang sedang memegang senter. Keringat dingin sudah bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhku. Segera kutarik tanganku, tapi percuma. Sial ! kalau begini terus aku akan jatuh kebawah. Saat aku berusaha untuk melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman tangan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah kepala muncul dari dalam sana.

"AKKKKKHHHHHH!"

...

...

**Normal Pov.**

"Kalian tadi beristirahat di mana?" Tanya seorang pria bermata Onyx dan berambut raven.

"Di sini. Aku dan yang lain beristirahat di tempat ini. Suer, aku tidak bohong." Jawab gadis berambut indigo yang mulai basah karena keringat.

"Tapi, mana yang lain?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi suer, saat aku pergi Ino-chan dan Naruto-kun masih ada di sini sedang tertidur." Jawab Hinata membela dirinya. Saat ini ke tiga remaja asal Konoha itu sedang berada di tempat yang tadi di pakai untuk beristirahat. Namun, saat Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata mencoba untuk ke tempat teman-temannya beristirahat, yang mereka dapatkan adalah ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada satupun orang di sana.

"Apa mungkin Ino dan Naruto juga di..." Sakura tidak ingin menyelesaikan perkataanya. Membuat kedua orang yang mendengarkan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"SHIT! Kenapa jadi begini sih!" Kata Sasuke memijit-mijit pelipisnya karena saking pusingnya memikirkan misi mereka kali ini.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari mereka semua dulu, setelah itu kita membuat strategi memecahkan misteri sekalian keluar dari dalam sini." Usul Sakura.

"Hmm."

...

...

**^0^****...TO BE CONTINUED...^0^**

...

...

* * *

**Balasan reviews:**

**Febri Feven: Iya ini sudah update:) makasih^^**

**CherrySand1: Makasih:). iya, soalnya SasuSaku pair fav ku. maaf sudah mengecewakanmu.**

**Iqma96 : Makasih..makasih^^**

**AshleyResident : hihiw, iya, di chap3 aku memakai style Ashley utk Sakura. Bukan aku yang main gamenya tapi Oniichan. **

* * *

**Gomennnnnn,,,,, *sujudsujud. gomen gomen gomen karena baru update sekarang-_-"  
**

***ngendapngendap lirik kanan lirik kiri, hufft tidak ada orang. harus kabur sekarang juga sebelum,**

**satu**

**dua**

**ti-**

**BUUUMMMM**

**GUBRAK GEDEBUK TWEW BAK BIK BUK BLEDAK GLONTANG YARR MEONG MBEEKK GUK GUK**

**-ga**

**#benderaPutih-_-""**


	6. Chapter 6

**Selama ini kita sangat menyukai boneka karena bentuknya yang imut dan lucu. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau yang mereka datangi adalah boneka yang memiliki sebuah keanehan?**

**...**

**...**

**Mystical Doll**

**...**

** SasuSaku, GaaSaku, NaruHina, SaIno**

**Warning : GaJe, OOC, Bad EYD, typo.**

**Don't like? Don't read !**

**Ganre : Romance, Mystery,Horor.**

* * *

** Chapter 6**

"Akkkhhhh!" Teriak Sai histeris, mendengar jeritan sahabatnya membuat Gaara tersadar dan segera menolong Sai dari genggaman seorang hantu wanita.

"Sial!" geram Gaara dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia melemparkan senternya ke arah hantu wanita tersebut. Dan hasilnya berhasil, tanpa membuang waktu, segera Gaara menarik keluar Sai dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

HAP' BRUK'

Karena kekuatan Gaara yang terlalu kuat membuat mereka berdua duduk terjatuh di tanah beberapa meter dari sumur.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Gaara khawatir karena melihat wajah Sai yang sudah pucat tambah pucat lagi. tapi, Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, ia malah menatap lurus ke arah depan dengan pandangan yang sulit di tebak. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Gaara mengikuti arah pandangan Sai.

AW SHIT!

Dari dalam sumur terlihat sebuah kepala dengan wajah tertutup rambut hitam panjang sedang berusaha keluar dari dalam sumur. Sial ! sial ! sial ! kenapa mereka harus bertemu dengan makhluk seperti itu di keadaan seperti ini, apalagi saat ini cahaya mereka sangat sedikit. Senter Gaara beberapa detik yang lalu terjatuh ke dalam sumur karena ingin menolong Sai, dan senter Sai saat ini terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat mereka terjatuh saat Gaara menarik dengan paksa tubuh Sai.

Saat ini tubuh hantu wanita itu keluar dengan seutuhnya dari dalam sumur, dengan cara merangkak hantu itu semakin mendekat kearah mereka. dengan inisiatif karena ingin melihat semuanya dengan jelas, Gaara segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari ke arah senter. Dan hasilnya berhasil, segera ia nyalakan senter itu dan mengarahkan ke hantu wanita tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat seorang wanita berpakaian putih polos dengan banyak bercak darah di pakaian itu, wajah hantunya tidak kelihatan karena tertutup oleh rambutnya yang panjang. Merasa terganggu dengan cahaya senter yang Gaara genggam membuat hantu tersebut mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Gaara.

TUK TUK TUK

...

...

**^0^****...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Gaara Pov.**

TUK TUK TUK

Suara itu lagi. secara spontan aku langsung mengarahkan cahaya senterku kearah suara itu berasal. Dan aku baru sadar jika suara itu berasal dari kayu-kayu bekas yang tidak jauh dari sumur.

Aneh, saat ini tak ada orang di dekat kayu-kayu itu, tapi mengapa kayu-kayu tersebut bergerak begitu saja?

"Hihihihih" Mendengar tawa seor—ralat tapi hantu membuat bulu kudukku merinding semua. kalau bisa ngompol aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya sebab itu tidak cocok dengan imageku.

TUKTUKTUKTUKTUKTUK

Suara itu lebih cepat karena pergerakan kayu-kayunya semakin cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian kayu-kayu itu terbang ke arah sesuatu dengan cepat, saat ku lihat arah itu ternyata menuju ke arah...SAI?

"SAI!" Teriakku agar menyadarkan lamunan Sai, tapi percuma ia masih tetap tidak beraksi dari tempatnya.

"SAAIIII! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI SANA, BAKA!" Teriakku lagi, namun karena percuma saja segera aku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat Sai, namun belum selangkah tiba-tiba...

Hantu wanita tadi berdiri tepat di depanku. Mataku terbelalak kaget dan kulangkahkan kakiku kebelakang. Perlahan hantu itu mengangkat kepalanya, ku telan ludahku dengan susah payah.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya hantu itu saat wajahnya terlihat semua. wajah dengan penuh darah dan aura dendam di sekitar tubuh hantu itu.

"Kau dan teman-temanmu akan MA-TI" Katanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan yang membuatku terkejut karena hantu itu memegang sebuah...pisau? secara spontan aku memundurkan tubuhku beberapa langkah kebelakang sampai tubuhku terbentur sebuah pohon yang membuatku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

Saat ku lihat hantu itu mengayunkan tangannya untuk menebasku, segera kututup kedua mataku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ku serahkan semuanya pada yang di atas. Tapi, sebelum aku mati. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan bahwa aku bahagia bersahabat dengan semuanya...

Sai...Sasuke..Naruto..Hinata...Ino...Dan...

Sakura... aku mencintaimu Sakura. heh bodoh ! kau bodoh Gaara !

...

...

**Sai Pov.**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Rasanya tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Mungkinkah karena aku terlalu syok? Atau...

TUKTUKTUKTUKTUKTUK

Suara apa itu?... Kayu?

Mataku terbelalak kaget saat kayu-kayu itu terbang ke arahku. Aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum nyawaku terbang begitu saja. tapi Sial ! aku tidak bisa berdiri. Bagaimana ini !

"SAAIIII! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI SANA, BAKA!" cih sial ! sebelum kau berteriak seperti itu aku juga ingin menghindar dan jangan panggil aku BAKA !

TUKTUKTUKTUKTUK

Cih ! kayu-kayu itu tinggal 2 meter lagi dari hadapanku. Sepertinya hidupku sampai di sini saja. Ku tutup kedua mataku untuk menunggu kayu-kayu itu menghantamku. Sebelum aku mati, aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-temanku karena tanpa kalian hidupku tidak berarti.

...

...

**^0^****...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Normal Pov.**

'Selamat tinggal semua...'

'Aku menyayangi kalian...'

'Sayonara..'

BRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK'''' BRAAAAAAAKKK' BRAAAAAAAKKKK' CRAAASSSSS''

HAPP'

...

...

**Gaara Pov.**

Saat ku tunggu pisau itu tertancap di bagian tubuhku. Tiba-tiba...

HAPP'

Aku merasakan seseorang mendorong tubuhku hingga tubuhku dan tubuh orang itu menabrak tanah.

"GAARA! BUKA MATAMU !"

Sontak kubuka kedua kelopak mataku, dan betapa kagetnya saat aku melihat wajah penolongku...

...

...

**Sai Pov.**

HAPP'

BRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK'''' BRAAAAAAAKKK' BRAAAAAAAKKKK'

'apakah aku sudah meninggal? Tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti di peluk oleh seseorang yang memiliki pelukan hangat... pelukan yang selalu ku inginkan.

"Sai, buka matamu!"

...

...

**Gaara Pov.**

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya penolongku cemas. Segera ku gelengkan kepalaku tanda aku tak apa.

"Huft, Syukurlah. Kami belum terlambat." Kata pria itu dengan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih...Naruto." Ucapku lagi.

"Jangan berterima kasih dulu. Sebaiknya kita berfikir bagaimana cara untuk lolos dari hantu itu." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untukku dan segera kuraih dan memposisikan badanku berdiri.

"Aku tidak punya ide." Kataku segera. Seandainya aku memiliki ide untuk lolos dari hantu ini, pasti aku sudah mencobanya sejak tadi.

"Aku punya. Saat hitungan ketiga-" Jawab Naruto. ku naikkan sebelah alisku tanda tidak mengerti. Namun tetap saja ia melanjutkan hitungannya.

"Satu..."

"Dasar bocah sialan ! kalian akan mati." Geram hantu itu dan melayang kearah kami.

"Dua..." Sial ! apa yang harus kulakukan dengan aba-aba Naruto? ku lirik ke arah bocah pencinta ramen itu dan saat mata kami pertatapan, ku lihat ia sedang tersenyum. Oh astaga ! aku tahu sekarang. Kenapa tidak kepikiran sejak tadi? Dasar bocah akal pendek. Rencana macam apa ini?

"Ti..." Aku tersenyum mengejek kearahnya dan bersiap-siap dengan rencananya.

"Ga...LARIIIIIII!" saat mendengar aba-abanya aku langsung berlari secepatnya. Naruto di sebelah kiri dan aku di sebelah kanan.

Mungkin karena kami berpencar membuat hantu itu kebingungan dan membuat kami berdua berhasil kabur darinya.

Hebat ! rencana simpel dan konyol yang berhasil.

...

...

**Sai Pov.**

"Sai, buka matamu!" aku mendengar suara merdu yang menyuruhku untuk membuka kedua mataku.

"I...Ino?" Tanyaku tak yakin. Ternyata aku di tolong oleh kekasihku sendiri.

"Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! SAI-BAKA !" teriaknya histeris sambil memukul dadaku.

"Hei ! jangan panggil aku baka." Kataku tidak terima. Mengapa semua orang memanggilku dengan sebutan baka sih? Aku inikan termasuk siswa pintar walau di kelasku.

"Baka... hiks... hiks... baka.." Kata Ino dengan isak tangisnya. Segera aku memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ke..kenapa hiks.. kau tidak menghindar? Apakah kau sudah tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi? hiks...hiks..." kulepaskan pelukanku darinya dan memegang kedua bahu gadis di hadapanku. Segera ku hapus air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya. Saat ini aku baru menyadari kalau diriku memang 'bodoh' karena hampir saja aku menyia-nyiakan nyawaku begitu saja padahal ada banyak keluarga yang menungguku pulang, ada banyak teman-teman yang menungguku ke sekolah kembali, ada banyak sahabat-sahabat menungguku untuk kembali menyelesaikan misi, dan ada seseorang yang kuncintai yang menungguku setiap saat. Hanya satu kata lima huruf yang bisa ku ucapkan untuknya,

"Gomen." Walau simpel namun memiliki banyak arti. Setelah Ino lebih tenang. Ku kecup singkat keningnya.

"Sai ! Ino ! ayo cepat !" Teriak Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan. Setelah mendengar perintah mereka segera aku menarik tangan Ino dan berlari menuju ke tempat mereka berada.

...

...

**^0^****...Mystical Doll...^0^**

...

...

**Normal Pov.**

BUMMM'

Suara pintu di tutup dengan kerasnya terdengar di gendang telinga ke empat remaja asal Konoha itu.

"Hah hah hah, apakah hantu itu mengikuti kita?" Tanya Naruto pelaku si penutup pintu.

"Kurasa tidak. Kita aman untuk saat ini." Jawab Gaara sambil mengintip dari jendela di sebelah pintu.

"Hah, hampir saja." Kata Ino legah sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Hmm, terima kasih untuk pertolongannya Naruto, Ino. Kalau tidak ada kalian mungkin nyawa kami sudah melayang." Kata Sai menatap Naruto dan Ino secara bergantian.

"Ya. Dan maaf karena kau menolongku, lenganmu jadi lecet Naruto." Tambah Gaara. Saat Naruto menolong Gaara dari hantu wanita tadi tidak sengajah yang teriris pisau hantu itu lengan Naruto.

"Hahahaha, tidak masalah. Karena kami pahlawan kebenaran yang numpang lewat!" Kata Naruto membuat yang lainnya tertawa geli.

"Hahahahaha"

"NARUTOOOO-BAKAAAA!"

...

...

**^0^****...TO BE CONTINUED...^0^**

...

...

* * *

**Honya-nya-chiwaa!**

**Hari ini hari yang cukup cerah? benarkan? (mengalihkan topik-_-")**

**Maaf semua karena updatenya lama dan membuat para readers kecewa. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. **

**Balasan reviews Chapter 5:**

**CherrySand1 : Iya, makasih:)**

**Berlian Cahyadi : Makasih atas riviewnya^^ Aku memang membuat ceritanya terpotong-potong supaya para readers penasaran dan membuat ceritanya lebih menarik. **

**Iqma96 : Nih sudah terjawab pertanyaan kamu. terima kasih atas reviewnya:)**

**Febri Feven : Hihihih:3 makasih sudah riview^^**

**Gilang363 : Apa yah? haha:) lihat saja nanti^^**

**cheryxsasuke : Iya terima kasih atas dukunganmu.:) Maaf yah tidak sempat update kilat. soalnya sudah pengen ulangan semester sih:D**

**Huicergo Montediesberg : ehm.. ehm.. tes..tes.. satu.. dua.. tiga.. di coba di coba.. cek.. cek.. satu.. dua.. tiga.. Oke.. Pertama-tama terima kasih atas review dan yeah kritiknya. Aku terima masukanmu. tapi, maaf aku membuat partnya di potong-potong supaya para readers penasaran dan membuat readers mengetahui apa yang di fikirkan oleh Sasuke dan yang lainnya. aku juga membuat hal yang beda dari pada yang lain. sekali lagi terima kasih:)**

**Terima kasih sekali lagi buat kalian yang sudah meriview..**


End file.
